Um dia de neve
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: Enfim cai a primeira neve do inverno... E um dia que seria repleto de lembranças ruins para Kenshin acaba por se tornar um dia memorável devido a Kaoru. Uma simples brincadeira de criança, e o Amor entre ambos se revela. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.


_Esta é a minha primeira one-shot. Escrevi em apenas um dia, ao som __de "(You want to)Make a memory" da banda Bon Jovi. Quando ouvi a melodia, imaginei Kenshin e Kaoru se beijando em meio a neve... Ela querendo afastar as lembranças ruins que a neve trazia à Kenshin e ele, querendo declarar seu amor à Kaoru. Perfeito! Ainda mais agora, com a eminência de um novo anime... Se bem que fazia tempo que não escrevia uma fanfiction de Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin). Espero ter escrito num tom certo para uma cena dessas._

_Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) originalmente é de autoria de Nobuhiro Watsuki._

_Deliciem-se!_

* * *

><p><strong>UM DIA DE NEVE<strong>

"**(You want to) Make a memory" – Bon Jovi**

* * *

><p>Começava a nevar.<p>

Kaoru recostou-se na porta de entrada do dojo, admirando o cair daqueles flocos brancos.

- Enfim, o inverno chegou. – disse, sorrindo para si mesma.

Olhou para o dojo vazio. Já fazia algum tempo desde a luta contra Enishi Yukishiro, e Kaoru tinha de admitir, sentia falta da bagunça que Sanosuke e Yahiko faziam quando ainda estavam lá. Podia ouvir a voz de Sano reclamando de sua comida, e de Yahiko xingando-a de feiosa. Agora nenhum dos dois estavam lá – o ex-lutador de aluguel neste momento estava em algum lugar do planeta e o garoto havia se mudado para o alojamento do rapaz há alguns dias. Megumi também se fora. Apenas um ainda permanecia; sim, o homem que preenchia seus pensamentos a cada instante de sua vida, ali, sentado a alguns metros dela.

"Kenshin"

A neve trazia a Kaoru boas lembranças da infância; as brincadeiras com o pai, a guerra de bolas de neve com os amigos de treino. Mas para Kenshin, neve o fazia lembrar de Tomoe, especificamente do dia de sua trágica morte. A jovem donzela levou a mão ao peito, podia sentir a dor do coração do espadachim.

"Eu queria... poder tirar essa tristeza!", pensou.

Realmente Kenshin estava lembrando aquele dia fatídico. Em um dia de neve como aquele, quinze anos atrás, matara a mulher que amara. Mesmo que Tomoe o tenha perdoado, e ele a si, a neve invariavelmente o transportava para aquele momento terrível. Por isso não gostava de neve. Não chegava a odiar, mas não gostava, justamente pela lembrança. Porém... agora tinha Kaoru ao seu lado. Com ela, ele encontrara a paz que tanto buscara em seus anos de andarilho. Por ela, sempre teria uma razão para voltar vivo e de seguir vivendo. Só faltava uma coisa: confessar seus sentimentos com todas as letras e pedir a Kaoru que permitisse a ele, Kenshin, viver ao lado dela, não como hóspede, e sim, como seu companheiro.

"Sem ela, este servo..."

O chão começava a embranquecer. Kaoru observava atentamente Kenshin e tentava pensar no que dizer a ele, para tirá-lo da melancolia, mas não conseguia. E o dia estava tão bonito! A única coisa que passava em sua cabeça eram bolas de neve. Então sorriu.

Kenshin ainda olhava tristemente para o chão já coberto de neve quando algo acertou sua cabeça.

- Oro!

A neve salpicou em sua roupa. O espadachim levantou o olhar e viu Kaoru perto do poço, com uma bola de neve na mão. Os flocos de neve a encobriam completamente, era possível vê-la tremer de frio, no entanto a jovem ria deliciosamente, o olhar como de uma criança traquina pega em flagrante.

- Oro, senhorita Kaoru! – disse Kenshin, limpando a neve da roupa com as mãos – O que está fazendo? Saia, está nevando muito, pode ficar doente!

Mal acabou de falar e outra bola de neve acertou seu rosto.

- Agora está dois a zero, Kenshin!

- Mas o quê...?

- É uma guerra, "senhor" andarilho! – respondeu Kaoru, carregando na ironia – Uma guerra de bolas de neve, e o "senhor" está perdendo. Desvia dessa!

E atirou outra bola, que desta vez acertou o ombro do rapaz.

- Três a zero para mim! Vem me pegar!

E Kaoru saiu correndo pelo quintal.

Kenshin, por um instante, ficou com cara de bobo. O que havia dado nela?

"Ah..."

Escondida atrás do depósito, Kaoru mal conseguia conter o riso. Ver a expressão de pateta de Kenshin foi como ganhar um saco de arroz no jogo de dados. Ela agachou-se, pegou mais neve do chão e fez mais bolas.

- Isso está ficando divertido...

Quando achou que tinha o suficiente, Kaoru saiu de onde estava e saiu correndo em direção ao dojo. Do outro lado do quintal, Kenshin acenava e dizia

- Senhorita Kaoru!

A shihandai rapidamente girou o corpo e atirou uma bola, porém o espadachim conseguiu desviar.

- Não tem graça se você não jogar também, Kenshin!

- Oro?

- Que "oro" o quê, Kenshin, é só fazer bolas de neve e atirar para acertar! Vai me dizer que nunca brincou disso na sua vida?

E correu para esconder-se atrás de uma árvore.

Kenshin sorriu. Kaoru, afinal de contas, tinha 17 anos, mal acabara de sair da infância, era normal que em alguns momentos ainda agisse como...

Uma idéia interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Kaoru espiou por detrás da árvore; nada de Kenshin. "Hum, parece que ele finalmente se decidiu." A garota saiu devagar de onde estava, pé ante pé, e depois em disparada para a entrada do dojo.

- Senhorita Kaoru!

Instantaneamente, quase sem querer, a jovem olhou na direção que a chamavam. No mesmo momento, duas bolas de neve atingiram o quadril e a perna esquerda.

- Agora está três a dois pra você, senhorita Kaoru. – disse Kenshin, brincando com uma bola.

- Você me pegou de surpresa! Não vale!

- Você não disse nada a este serv... Opa!

Kaoru atirou mais uma, rápida como um raio. Mas Kenshin desviou a tempo, e quase no mesmo instante lançou uma bola de neve, que acertou o braço da jovem.

- Três a três!

Kenshin correu pelo quintal, com uma certa dificuldade, já que a neve se acumulava no chão. Dava para ouvir os risos de Kaoru por perto, divertido, cristalino, carregado de inocência infantil. Ele podia sentir seu coração ser preenchido por algo que não conseguia descrever, mas que o aquecia e o fazia esquecer de tudo que havia vivido até então – voltava a ser o menino Shinta, o menininho de antes de qualquer tragédia.

Ele ria completamente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ria com a alma, sem preocupação ou pensamentos negativos. Pegou mais neve do chão.

- Estou te vendo, Kenshin!

- Oro?

Por pouco Kaoru não o atingiu mais uma vez

Kenshin riu mais alto.

- Perdeu a mão, senhorita Kaoru?

- Seja homem e apareça, Kenshin!

- Como queira! – e surgiu outra vez no quintal.

Agora ambos atiravam bolas de neve, porém sem acertar um ao outro. Os flocos caíam em maior quantidade, grudando nos cabelos e nas roupas dos dois. Kaoru dava gritinhos quando escapava de ser atingida, e o jeito dela gritar era tão engraçado que Kenshin não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele, por sua vez, para escapar, levava algumas quedas, e elas eram tão cômicas que Kaoru ria ainda mais. A última foi tão ridícula, que a garota não conseguiu mais conter um acesso de gargalhadas. Largou as bolas de neve no chão e agachou-se, abraçando o próprio ventre, quase chorando de tanto rir. Kenshin reclamou, embaraçado, os cabelos soltos, cheios de flocos de neve. Quando conseguiu parar de gargalhar, Kaoru se levantou, e foi em direção, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Desculpa, Kenshin, desculpa mesmo, mas foi tão engraçado, tinha que ver a sua cara!

Kenshin agarrou a mão que ela estendia, mas Kaoru, ao tentar puxá-lo do chão, desequilibrou-se. No mesmo instante, o ex-andarilho enlaçou a cintura da moça, e ambos caíram no chão – ele sobre ela.

- Perdão, senhorita Kaoru, está machucada?

Qualquer preocupação que ele pudesse ter desapareceu ao ouvir o som do riso dela.

- Eu sou mesmo terrível! Minha nossa! Está tão gelado!

Kenshin também sorriu ao fitar Kaoru tão feliz. O cabelo dela, tão negro, com a trança já desfeita, cheio de flocos de neve, grudava no rosto, que ele, com os dedos, afastou mecha por mecha. Ela era tão linda...

- Não, você é perfeita... – disse Kenshin num sussurro, fazendo-a corar.

Ela estava tão... irresistível. O sangue que marcava sua face, sinal de seu rubor, a tornava ainda mais adorável.

- Kenshin, vamos entrar? – perguntou a moça, tremendo de frio ou de vergonha em sentir a pressão daquele corpo no seu. Mas ele não se moveu. Os olhos dele fitavam os dela, o hálito de ambos formando um vapor no pequeno espaço que os separava.

Um floco de neve, como se consciente do mais profundo sentimento que unia aqueles dois, teve a ousadia de pousar nos lábios de Kaoru. Kenshin, com o polegar, retirou aquele floco de neve estúpido, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a maciez daquela boca. Kaoru arregalou os olhos, o coração batendo cada vez mais acelerado pedindo para ficar quando a cabeça mandava que ela se levantasse.

Kenshin estava como que hipnotizado. Manteve a mão no rosto de Kaoru, e fitou mais uma vez aqueles olhos, de um azul escuro que parecia saber cada detalhe de seu ser. Ninguém dizia nada, e nem era preciso.

E, finalmente, a beijou.

Kaoru, num primeiro instante, manteve os olhos abertos – era o seu primeiro beijo. "Então é assim", pensava, enquanto fechava os olhos. Era estranho. E bom. Não, era maravilhoso!

Kenshin sabia da inexperiência da moça, e conteve seu ímpeto. Começou suave e gradativamente foi aprofundando. As mãos foram até a cintura dela, apertando o tecido do quimono, e depois tomou um dos braços, fazendo Kaoru abraçar-lhe a nuca. Ela deixou-se guiar por ele, ignorando o frio do ambiente, assimilando toda aquela novidade. A mão de Kenshin entrelaçou-se com a dela, e os beijos ficaram cada vez mais calorosos e ardentes, até perderem completamente o fôlego.

- Vamos entrar, senhorita Kaoru – disse Kenshin, levantando-se – Aqui está frio demais.

Kaoru obedeceu sem protestar, estava realmente muito frio. Kenshin estendeu-lhe a mão, e juntos entraram em casa.

- Senhorita Kaoru – chamou o espadachim, após fechar a porta.

- Sim, Kenshin? – respondeu a moça, ainda ruborizada e tentando acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigado? Por quê?

- Por tornar um dia como este tão memorável.

Kaoru piscou. E ao ver o sorriso de Kenshin, entendeu que conseguira: afastara a tristeza do coração do homem que amava.

- Kenshin...

- Shhh... – o espadachim selou os lábios dela com os dedos – Não fale mais nada. Eu sei, Kaoru. Não precisa me falar.

Ela sorriu. Notou que ele não usara as palavras formais de sempre. Estendeu a mão até o peito dele – o coração, tão marcado, batia em ritmo forte. Kenshin pegou a mão dela e beijou a palma.

- Eu tenho uma missão, Kaoru. A única coisa que não consegui abandonar, a minha verdade. Mas essa missão será por demais tortuosa se você não estiver ao meu lado.

A jovem podia sentir as lágrimas subindo, adivinhando as palavras antes que Kenshin as proferisse.

- Eu quero você ao meu lado, para sempre, Kaoru.

- Para sempre, Kenshin?

- Sim.

Kaoru abanou a cabeça negativamente. Por um momento, o coração de Kenshin parou.

- Para sempre é muito pouco, Kenshin. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado por toda a eternidade!

A moça chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada: ela sabia que um pedido de casamento havia sido feito. Kenshin sorriu mais ternamente.

- Que seja por toda a eternidade, então.

- Sim, a minha resposta é sim!

- Eu te amo!

Kenshin ergueu Kaoru do chão e girou, feliz, enquanto dizia "eu te amo" várias vezes. Ambos riram, extasiados, inebriados pelo Amor que sentiam. Quando a pôs de volta no chão, ele a beijou novamente, agora sem freios.

Lá fora, a neve continuava a cair, cada vez mais intensamente, contrastando com o interior da casa, onde dois corpos ardiam em desejo, volúpia e Amor, tornando-se, enfim, um só ser, uma só alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Se gostou, mande review! XD<strong>


End file.
